In modern paint facilities, multi-axis painting robots are used which carry application equipment, as for example a rotary atomizer, by means of a three-axis robot wrist. The hoses needed to operate the application equipment for paint, drive air, shaping air, and the like, are carried through an internal conduit in the robot wrist to the application equipment.
The disadvantage of routing the paint hose through the robot wrist is that the paint hose may become deformed when the robot wrist moves, which may preclude cleaning the paint hose inside the robot wrist using a device, such as a go-devil. To minimize paint losses during color changes it would be desirable if the paint hose can be cleaned along its entire length up to the application equipment using the go-devil, or similar device, including those portions of the hose located inside the highly mobile robot wrist.